


I kissed a boy and I...

by portonroblavski



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: M/M, bandfic, i wrote this when alan was 21 yrs old and we're the same age so, it's kind of old though, it's old af, probably the first and last om&m fic i published omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Austin end up kissing..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a boy and I...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that one tweet. You know the one...

When Alan Ashby met Austin Carlile, the younger man felt a mix of emotions. One part of Alan was a bit intimidated while the other was a bit star-struck. Throughout his life, the redhead was always known for being the shy, quiet guy that always carried his acoustic guitar with him everywhere he went; Austin on the other hand, was known worldwide and especially notorious for being the insane frontman that gets the crowd all riled up. Though very distinct, both personalities mixed well with each other and the two were like peas in a pod before they could even realize it.

Alan has always been a shy young man when compared to his peers. Nothing about that fact has changed except that he’s become more outgoing after being exposed to hundreds and thousands of fans throughout his last couple of years of touring with the band that took him in kindly. Though Alan is more comfortable and more sociable with a bit of help from his best friends in Of Mice & Men, certain timidity still exists whenever Alan is alone with Austin. It’s unknown as to what causes such shyness, but as sobriety fades, so does it.

With all the alcohol they have consumed, both men are now perfectly relaxed. It’s times like these that Alan seems to notice the smallest of details of things. He notices how calm Austin seems to be; yet there’s a certain amount of silliness that accompanies him no matter what. The twenty-one year old really likes that about Austin.

~

"You look really silly, Austin." Alan slurs a bit, tongue weighed down by the alcohol he’d consumed throughout the evening.

"Oh, yeah?" Austin laughs along, letting his body sway from side to side in his seat as the moving bus turns at a sharp corner.

"Yeah! Your face is funny lookin’." The younger male speaks louder than usual.

"Yeah?" The heavily-tattooed brunette laughs.

"Yeah! You’re a funny looking dude, Austin." Alan laughs and giggles a bit.

"Dude, you’re so drunk right now.." Austin smiles as he tousles Alan’s bright red hair.

The redhead pauses for a moment before responding, “It’s Warped Tour! I can have some fun. We ARE heading to Vegas after all!”

"Alright, alright. Remember how hot it gets in Nevada, though. Just looking out for ya, Alan.”

The twenty-one year old’s fiery hair is messy for only a moment before calloused fingers brush through and tame the ratty, classic tour-tangled hair. Rebellious locks are hard to tame, but Alan tries to flatten it as much as possible.  
“Why’d ya have to mess up my hair for?” the ginger asks, clearly a bit confused.

"Because!" Austin speaks in a sing-song tone.

“‘Because’ isn’t a proper answer!” Alan laughs.

“‘Cause it’s really fun to mess with you!” Austin sings with a smile.

Alan drunkenly sways and rests his head on the older man’s shoulder as he snaps, “Don’t be mean to me!”

Mouth agape and disbelieving that Alan’s request sounded more like a command than anything else, Austin pulls his body away and looks at Alan face to face before complaining, “But it’s so fun!”

Alan smirks and some type of weird courage is building inside of him, “Yeah?”

Austin speaks and laughs at the same time, “Of course!”

Before either realizes it, Alan has drunkenly lunged forward, holding the sides of Austin’s face and two sets of lips are connected. Now, this kind of thing usually happens with the consent of both men as part of the band’s act onstage every now and then, but it has never happened outside of those circumstances.  
Austin is a bit tense at first and is sure that Alan is only acting under the influence of the alcohol he’s had so far. It’s when Alan doesn’t pull away awkwardly that Austin gives in. Though the kiss was initiated without his consent, it’s now become something he’s enjoying as much as Alan is.

The kiss is sloppy. Aggressive lips press and move against each other while tongues slip and tangle slightly. The two men explore this whole new type of kiss and it’s not all that different than kissing a girl. Alan’s hands leave the sides of Austin’s face as they wander away to lose themselves in Austin’s soft brown hair. The older man has no idea how to feel about it all, but it’s not something he hates seeing as he doesn’t have the strength to end the kiss.

They kiss lazily and bodies relax against one another, both young men ignoring every other thing that may or may not be happening around them. In the moment, nothing else seems to matter and time has seemingly stopped just for them.

Reluctantly, they pull away from each other and return to their own space on the small sofa. Austin licks his lips, whispers, and a smile sounds out in his voice, “You just did that without my permission.”

Alan is afraid of facing Austin, but the redhead turns bright red, “I’m sorry…”

“I liked it.” Austin chuckles.

“I know.”


End file.
